True Friendship Will Never Fade 2
by SimplyJamieful
Summary: The things that happened before were definitely mortifying. Jamie is still haunted by the memories. What happens when she finds out it was only a messed up dream? Sequel to True Friendship Will Never Fade
1. Chapter 1

Things weren't always so easy. I remember when my friends and I risked our lives for justice. Only a small group of us remained. Thinking back to those times never made me feel any better, but I could never forget them. The events always came back to haunt me, especially in my dreams. Why did the memories always have to come back during the best times?

"Jamie, wake up!" I looked up to see my four best friends staring down at me. What the hell had just happened? Wait. I was young. The whole thing had been a dream this whole time.

"Hey guys! Let me guess. My mom let you guys up here?" I said happily.

"Of course she did. Well, you seem excited this morning." Kendall said.

I blushed. That dream so wrong because of a lot of things. First of all, I liked Kendall instead of James. Things could be so weird sometimes. Second, I didn't even know any of those people who were my friends in my dream except Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Yeah, I had a bad dream last night." I said.

"Well it was only a dream." Logan said patting my shoulder.

"Yeah it makes me feel better." I said with a laugh.

"Go get a shower and get dressed." James said handing me some clothes.

It was the same outfit I wore when they woke me up in my dream. This was weird. I shook my head and went into my bathroom. I took my shower and put on my makeup. I looked good. I just hoped my day wouldn't get any weirder.

"Okay so should we leave now?" I asked the guys.

"Haha yeah totally." Kendall said and left my room. He poked his head back in.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Kendall asked.

"Of course we are buddy!" Carlos said and ran out the door and straight into Kendall.

"What the hell are you doing Carlos? Get the hell off me!" Kendall shouted.

"Oops sorry. It was an accident." Carlos said getting off Kendall.

"Well watch where you're going next time." Kendall said rubbing his shoulder.

James and Logan were laughing. I would have been if it weren't for me freaking out on the inside. The same thing had happened in my dream. It was starting to scare me.

"Guys stop laughing. It's not funny!" Kendall said.

"Yeah you guys are so rude." I said.

"Jamie, are you okay? You normally laugh when something like that happens." James said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's just get outta here." I said and walked out of my room.

"Okay so where are we going?" Logan asked getting in the driver's seat.

"Let's go to the park and get corndogs!" Carlos shouted and swung his arm out. He hit me right in the face.

"Ouch! Carlos that hurt! Watch what you're doing!" I screamed and hit him on the arm.

"Okay we're going to the park!" James said and high fived Carlos.

Once we arrived at the park Carlos ran over to the corndog stand. I remembered my comment about him being _Most Likely to Marry a Corndog _in middle school and decided not to bring it up_. _

"Guys! Who is that?" Kendall asked pointing to the creepy looking guy headed straight for Carlos.

My head was spinning. This wasn't happening. I was freaking out. I was really hoping nothing else like my dream was going to happen.

"Don't worry about it. He's not gonna hurt Carlitos." I told the guys.

"How do you know that?" Logan asked me.

"There are some things that I just know. Please trust me on this. The person he's looking for isn't Carlos." I said.

The guys just gave me a weird stare. They probably thought I was insane. It didn't matter. All I knew was that I was desperately hoping that he wasn't looking for his daughter. I really hoped he didn't have one. If he did, I really hoped we didn't know her.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Carlos came back and gave us each a corndog.

"Nothing much. But Jamie is being really weird. This guy was coming towards you and it looked like he wanted to kidnap you. For some reason Jam Jam knew he wouldn't." James said giving me a strange look.

"Let's just get over that shall we?" Carlos said.

"Yeah let's just have some fun!" Kendall shouted and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! You know I hate this!" I yelled at Kendall.

"Okay fine." Kendall said as he put me down.

"Jam Jam!" I heard a voice shout!

Next thing I know my best friend Jemma was running at me. She ran into me and I fell in the grass. She gave me a bear hug.

"OMG Jem! Can you not plow me into the ground?" I laughed.

"No! It's so much fun!" She said.

"Whatever. Just go kiss your boyfriend already." I said.

"Well if you say so!" Jem said and kissed James.

"You guys are so cute together!" I told them.

I looked at Logan. He seemed to be looking for something…or someone. I had this bad feeling inside. I really hoped it was just from the corndog I just ate, and Kendall throwing me over his shoulder.

"Logie!" A girl came up and kissed Logan.

My mouth dropped open. I was really hoping that this wasn't who I thought it was. She turned around. My eyes got wide.

"Hey everyone. I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend Aileen." Logan said and put his arm around her.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

I was scared for my life. So far this dream was turning into a reality, and I didn't want to face it. Things may be a little different, but they were happening almost the same way they were before. All I knew was that we were in big trouble. Aileen didn't hate me, but I knew her father was after her. That means he would be after us as well. We had to stop this before things got too ugly. This time I would make sure everyone survived.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamie are you going to be okay?" Jemma asked me.

"Yeah I'll be fine. There's just a lot going on in my mind right now." I said as my head was spinning.

"Are you sure?" Jem looked worried.

"Can I talk to you? Aileen I'd like to talk to you as well if that's okay." I said.

"Sure." Aileen and Jemma answered me with a nod.

We found a nearby tree and leaned against it. I was still a little freaked out, and I needed to talk to both of them. I knew Jemma would understand, and I had to ask Aileen some questions.

"So Aileen. You're Logan's new girlfriend." I said with a slight smile.

"Yeah. He's so awesome." Aileen giggled.

"He really is, but this isn't what I needed to talk to you about." I told her.

"What's going on?" Aileen asked in confusion.

"Your dad's name is George isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Aileen asked me.

"This may seem crazy, but I had this dream last night." I went on to tell Jemma and Aileen everything that had happened in my dream world.

"Oh my god Jamie. I'm pretty sure you had a psychic dream. If we don't do something about this, things are going to continue happening the way it was in your dream. It won't be exact, but it'll be close." Aileen was worried.

"This is exactly what I was worried about." I said.

"Don't worry. We're here to help you with it." Jemma said and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks guys. You're awesome." I said to my friends.

"Uh oh. There's my brother." Aileen said.

I looked in the direction she seemed to be looking, and that's when I saw him. I had to be dreaming. It was AmazingPhil from YouTube. I absolutely loved him. How was he Aileen's brother though? He was British and she wasn't.

"Aileen that's Phil Lester. How is he your brother if he's British and you're not?" I asked.

"Our dad is American, and our mom is British. He has an accent, but I don't." She explained.

"That makes sense, I guess. OMG he's sooo cute!" I said and covered my mouth.

"It's okay Jamie. Go for it. He's single." Aileen said.

"I don't think so. I can't do that. I like Dan as well, and I can't decide between the two." I blushed.

"Well okay. Dan's here as well. Speaking of which, there he is." Aileen laughed.

"Let's get back to the guys. Phil and Dan seem to be getting acquainted with them anyway." Jem said and walked back over to the guys. Aileen and I followed after her.

"Hey guys. I'm feeling sick, so I'm just gonna go home." I told them.

Aileen and Jemma said they were going to escort me home, and we started walking. I heard their goodbyes and we made our way to my house. Once we got to my room we shut the door and locked it. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you gonna be okay Jamie?" Jem asked with concern.

"Yeah. This is just a lot to handle right now." I looked at my friends.

"We have to let the guys know about this though. Let me call my brother and tell him to explain all of this to them." Aileen said.

"No! Not yet! We have to figure out a plan first. That and I like Phil. I really don't want to ruin anything firsthand. Besides, his and Aileen's dad are out to get them both." I told my new friend.

"You should so be able to talk to him. You guys should be friends. George really needs to go to hell if you're too afraid to even try to befriend his son. Can I stab him?" Jemma freaked out and tried to jump out of my window with a knife.

"Dude calm down. This is a two story window. That and you're not going to stab him unless he tries anything with us first. You'd go to jail." I gave her a stupid look. She put the knife away and sat back down on the floor.

"Something needs to be done though." Aileen told me.

"You're right about that, but it shouldn't involve maiming anyone…JEMMA!" I accused her.

"Oh shut up. At least I had an idea. What are you-" Jem didn't get to finish her sentence because James burst into my room. It couldn't be good. My door was locked. He looked pale and scared.

"Dude are you alright?" I asked. I was scared. It looked like James was about to go out of his mind.

"Aileen sit down. You aren't going to like what I have to tell you." James' voice was shaking.

"What's going on?" Aileen asked him with concern.

"It's Logan. He was shot." Aileen grabbed onto James' arm to keep from falling and hurting herself.

I was freaking out. Things were getting worse and worse. My dream was starting to become more of a reality than I ever imagined. I could feel myself getting light headed. That was the last thing I could remember before I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Where was I? I didn't remember anything. I heard voices. They belonged to James, Aileen, and Jemma. They were speaking barely above a whisper, but I understood what they were saying.

"What are we gonna do? We don't even know what's wrong with her." James whispered.

"I don't know. She just randomly passed out. Now she's here along with Logan." Jemma said.

I made the realization that they were talking about me. What was going on? Where was I, and why did I pass out? Then it hit me all at once. Logan had been shot. My crazy dream the other night was becoming a reality, and it was beginning to really freak me out.

"Guys, she's just stressed out. Weird things are happening. Don't worry. She'll pull through. Jamie's a strong girl." Aileen told my friends.

"You're right. She'll be fine. I just hope we can say the same for Logan." Jem pointed out.

"Please don't say that. I don't know what I would do if he didn't make it." Aileen cried.

At that moment I decided to open my eyes. I had enough of hearing that conversation.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

They all jumped. It figures that I would scare the shit out of them at a time like this. They didn't say anything. They just stared.

"Good you're awake. You can get changed. The doctor says your fine, and said you could leave when you woke up." James smiled.

"Thank god. I really don't wanna lay here in this bed bored. I have things I need to do." I said and rushed to my clothes.

I was glad I was able to get out of my bed so soon. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed answers. I was going to find Phil and talk to him. I just hoped he believed what I had to say. I walked throughout the hospital and found him standing at a snack machine.

"Hey Phil. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him politely.

"Yeah sure." Phil said in his adorable British accent.

"This is hard to explain and may sound crazy, but I hope you believe me." I said.

"What's this about?" Phil asked.

I then proceeded to tell the whole story about my insane dream and how events were starting to occur like they were when I was asleep the previous night. I told him about his dad and the things I had thought I had experienced. By the time I was done, he just stood there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"So do you believe me?" I asked Phil.

"I do. We have to do something. I don't want anyone else hurt. We'll get through this, Jamie." He assured me.

"I just hope we can stop this before it gets too bad." I was scared.

"Don't worry. We're strong and have good friends to help us with this mission. We won't let George win. We just have to keep believing in ourselves." Phil said with wisdom.

"Thank you, Phil. That makes me feel better." I told him.

"You're very welcome." Phil said and touched my arm.

At that moment I felt electricity shoot through my arm. Of course I was falling for him. I already had a massive crush on him. What I did next was out of my control. I tilted my head and leaned towards Phil. He began to lean towards me. That was the moment we kissed. I felt sparks fly as we kept our lips locked. At that moment something clicked in my mind. I tore my lips from his and ran.

"Jamie wait!" Phil called.

I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. This was wrong. I wasn't about to start a relationship with someone that could possibly put both of us in more danger. I ran past Aileen.

"Jamie what's wrong?" My friend asked me.

I kept running. I could hear her running after me, but I was way faster than her. I ran out the front doors of the hospital and out into the rain. I found a nearby tree and leaned against it. I let myself fall. I sat there and cried. What was going on? Why was everything going wrong? Logan was in the hospital, and I had just kissed Phil. I liked him, but I knew we couldn't be together. Things were way too complicated. At that moment, I realized that I wasn't alone. Someone was standing in front of me. I looked up to see Phil's friend, Dan, staring down at me. As if things weren't already bad enough as they were.


End file.
